Always Loved ( Memories Memórias) Amor (English version)
by WhiteLily16
Summary: Jily. Angst. Translated from Portuguese. 31st October.


Some stories begin and end with "happily ever after".

Know that this expression does not exist. We always knew we would not live forever.

I woke up that morning feeling somber. The sun hit me on the cheek and I slowly opened my eyes. I looked to the side and saw my husband (oh this word! HUSBAND!) Breathing deeply, obviously asleep.

10 years of knowledge, 1 year of dating, 3 years married. Just the thought left me with a smile on my lips. I leaned against his shoulder. As always, I felt protected.

James's eyes widened and I could get lost in that hazel and gold pool. He smiled at me, delighted. He whispered hoarsely,

"-Good morning." I smiled back.

He says that seeing me in the morning makes his day brighter and much better (I do not understand how to look disheveled and having dark circles under my eyes will improve someone's day, but I do not argue).

I ran my hand through his unruly hair and laughed softly. He kissed me. And then…

"-Mummy, Daddy!"

I got out of bed. My son was at the door, walking feebly and with a smile with only four teeth.

"-Harry, what are you doing here so early?" -It was for you to sleep!- James scolded, amused, rubbing his eyes.

I picked him up and he stammered,

-Hunger ...

I laughed again.

The day passed too quickly. Harry walked back on his broom and collided again with the sofa. And then it happened. I loved it so much that the day lasted more than 24 hours!

I had just washed the dishes and looked at the clock. It was a long time after Harry's bedtime. I opened the door to the living room and saw James making some basic spells to amuse Harry.

"-Love, let's go to Harry?" I looked at the smiling face of our son, who turned to me as I entered.

"-Yes, of course, my dear.

We did not see him approach.

James stretched out on the couch and dropped his wand after handing me Harry. There was a crash.

I pressed Harry against me. James ran, I noticed he did not bring his wand.

-Lily, get Harry and run! It's him! I delay it!

"James, no ... Please, no ... I'll go with you!" I whispered desperately, I was not ready to lose him.

\- Run, please!

\- But ... Jamie ...

He kissed me. The passion, the love he felt for me, dominated that moment.

"I love you so much," he whispered.

"I love you so much!" And I ran upstairs.

However, it was not the distance that blocked the terrifying laughter that made itself heard and the reflection of the green light. Tears sprang from my eyes immediately. I began to sob. My world was his world! I could not live without him, I could not even want to. I entered the room and I prevented the entrance.

Memories assaulted me in those miserable seconds.

 _A twelve-year-old James was leaving the Hogwarts Express, looking for a certain red head._

 _-Evans! Are your parents? "He asked when he noticed a blond-haired, sweet-eyed blonde lady and a man with red hair and blue eyes, he too, with a gentle face. A blond-haired girl with a high neck and upset air stood beside the Evans. James assumed it was Lily's sister._

 _"Yes, Potter. What do you want?_

 _James stepped forward and shook hands with Mr. and Mrs. Evans._

 _"Hi, I'm James Potter. And one day I will marry your daughter."_

It was true, and the years he spent with him were the best he would ever have.

 _A third-year girl was sitting by the lake with her friends. She saw the Marauders sitting in a nearby tree. And then James Potter stepped forward and stood next to her._

 _-Lily! I wanted to ask you something._

 _-You can ask. Go ahead._

 _-I was wondering if you wanted to go with me next weekend at Hogsmeade._

 _She frowned._

 _-No, but thanks for the invitation._

 _She decided to be polite, as James was not her friend but she got along reasonably well with him. She had never seen James's hurt expression._

I wish I had accepted that invitation.

 _Leaning against the wall, she cried. Suddenly, she felt an arm around her shoulders. He turned his face and saw without a doubt James Potter. Her expression expressed pure concern._

 _"What's the matter, Lils?"_

 _\- It was Martin ... He-ee bro-ooke up with mee ..._

 _And to sobs, she explained the situation. I did not know why I trusted him._

 _-Lils, look at me. If he can not see how incredible you are, then it's not worth it._

 _The next day, Martin was found in a broom closet with blue skin and pink hair, with frogs in place of his hands. And Lily knew it was James, and for the first time, she was not upset that he had cursed someone._

I loved that sense of humor he had. He was irresponsible and immature. But it was all his flaws that made him so special.

 _She hated when his sense of humor turned against his best friend. She always defended Sev, but it was to defend him that she was hurt. However, she did not blame James for the end of their friendship. It had been a long time since this friendship was unstable and she knew she did not recognize that Severus, no, Snape began the duels as well._

 _He began to talk as colleagues, later as friends. It was easy to talk and laugh with him, and she could not help but compare their conversations, so light and prolonged, with the ones she had with Snape._

It was going to hurt so much not to hear his laughter or to see the malicious gleam in his eyes.

 _The first game of the Quidditch season was a classic: Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. She watched James and Sirius, or Snuffles as she liked to call to provoke, alongside her friends and Remus and Peter._

 _Gryffindor was winning by 420 to 20. James scored the most points. She applauded and screamed like crazy and James smiled sweetly at her. And then it happened. A curse struck him in the chest as Seeker Gryffindor, Mara Jones, captured the snitch. He fell off his broom._

 _She looked from where the curse had been thrown. He spotted an empty space between the Slytherins supporters and swore low as he ran into the field._

 _-James, are you okay?_

 _"-Did we win?" Asked my favorite idiot._

 _-"Yes, we won." I smiled at him._

I always had fun with his Quidditch obsession.

 _It was the end of the sixth year and Lily Evans was walking down the steps to the women's dormitory, ready for a train ride._

 _He was about to leave for the portrait of the Fat Lady when James asked her to wait._

 _He was nervous, he could see from a distance. He leaned closer and took her hand._

 _"Listen, Lily, I really like you. Same a lot. And even though we're friends now, I wanted to ask you one more time. Are you going out with me?_

 _"Yes," she said. There was no hesitation._

I loved his hands running through my body. It was like electricity.

 _The first meeting took place during the summer holidays in a muggle pastry near your home._

 _It was so perfect because they were both relaxed just being themselves._

 _And when the first kiss occurred it was as if she were levitating and in a different universe. When he parted from her, they laughed softly, eyes blazing with happiness._

His kisses flashed all the world's feelings and were imperfect, but that's why I wanted more.

 _At graduation there was the request for marriage. It was so beautiful and so simple._

 _Sirius had reached the center of the Hall and had said,_

 _"Well, my friends, I wanted to get the word out here to my friend Prongs, who has become a whore._

 _And James began:_

 _"Lily, I love you so much. You are so beautiful, so kind, friendly, intelligent. I love your fiery temperament, the difficulty with which you reveal your true feelings. I love your laughter, your look, your lips, everything. I do not deserve you, but if you give me an opportunity to pass through my life with you, I will do it. So, my love, the question to ask is very simple. Will you marry me?_

 _-YES!_

 _And two and a half months later, she walked through the church confidently because she knew he loved her and would die for her, just as she would die for him. It was raw love, in diamond. Unbreakable._

Of the times we discussed, we solved everything. After all, it was part of our personality to argue, but we were a great team.

 _\- James, I'm pregnant._

 _-Oh my merlin! I love you so much Lily! "And kissing her still flat belly, she said," Daddy already loves you very much, yes baby?_

Memories passed faster and faster. Voldemort was approaching.

 _A pregnant Lily entered the kitchen, where the total chaos was. The cat floated around the kitchen, flour and eggs and sugar everywhere._

 _-James, what are you doing?_

 _"I'm cooking, my love," he said innocently._

And I knew what I had to do. I looked at my son, could not see him grow. It was his father's carbon copy, except for the eyes. My eyes…

 _James ..._

Voldemort blew the door I'd blocked. I begged for my son's life. And when I saw the green light, I closed my eyes in peace.

 _James ..._

We always knew we would not live forever. But our love would live.


End file.
